


Whiplash

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PowerBottom John, all-dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John likes to call the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minijaxter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijaxter/gifts).



“This is stupid.”

"Stop talking and hold still.”

“John.”

“Shut up, Sherlock.”

“I look stupid.”

“I don’t care.”

 _“You’re_ stupid.”

“That showed me. Okay. See how that is.”

“It’s a neck brace. It’s stupid.”

“Perfect.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“You have whiplash.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need this. How am I supposed to even see where I’m putting it.”

“If you still have trouble finding my arsehole after all this time I think we have bigger problems than a strained ligament.”

“That’s not what I mean. I like to watch, John!”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. Look, it’s only for a few days. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re my doctor, John.”

“Yes, exactly. It’s this or nothing.”

“I hate you.”

“Liar. Get on the bed.”

“I should be saying that to you! Just because I’m helpless—”

“On the bed!”

“Fine, but I don’t see what...what...John, what...what are you doing?”

“You never let me do this. Does it ever occur to you that sometimes I like to be in control?”

“John, what are you—”

“That maybe, just maybe, I like to watch _you_ sit back, absolutely helpless and unable to do a bloody thing while I ride you to oblivion?”

_“John.”_

“Does it ever occur to you, Sherlock, that maybe all I want is to use _you_ for once?”

_“Oh god John!”_

“Maybe all I want is your cock without all the bloody babbling and bloody games. That all I need is something to fuck myself on.”

“John, John, John _John Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnohgodjohn!”_

“Because that’s all I need right now, Sherlock. A cock up my arse. A dildo. That’s all you get to be right now. Something for me to fuck myself on, so you...Sherlock...you _oh god Sherlock..._ you can just...just... _oh Jesus..._ shut up for once...”

_“JOHN!”_

“And bloody take it lying down _oh gooood yes!”_


End file.
